Optimal characteristics of tissue graft material, including synthetic graft material, includes good biomechanical properties, biodegradability and cell-supporting properties. Collagen has been examined as it is both biodegradable, biocompatible and the primary component of extracellular matrices (ECM) of tendons/ligaments, skin and the organic component of bone. However, traditional FDA-approved collagen-based grafts have relatively weak biomechanical properties and generally lack the ability to control delivery of certain growth factors. Accordingly, advances in synthetic tissue graft material, and particularly in improving the biomechanical properties of collagen graft material, is desirable and remains of interest.